


(Count Solace) Baxter's Science Serenade

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Count Solace (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Created and sung by YouTuber/Voice Actor/Music Producer Ryan "Count" Solace, here are the song lyrics he posted to describe the evil scientist character Baxter.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrJPgDkv0r-DRikZ1e4mrWQ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	(Count Solace) Baxter's Science Serenade

Song 1:

-Science and solitude’s all that I ask.  
-A violent reaction inside of a flask  
.  
-My slice of heaven that sent me to hell  
-Who gives a shit as far as I can tell?

-Boiling, bubbling, music to ears  
-This is my game, no blood sweat or tears.

(evil laughing as he pulls a lever)  
*Knocking on a door*  
What?!

Song 2:

I surround myself with walls, Keep a controlled environment.  
The outside can destabilize where peace is a requirement.

There might be more to what I shut out, things that I can analyze.  
A venture into the unknown or I can just relax inside.

Peace and stability calms my mind.  
Allows me to work, discovery’s mine.

Innovation is the game to bend the rules that were set forth  
My so-called "Inhumane" methods were truly necessary of course

Man of science misunderstood, beneath this coat there’s still some good.  
I'm not perfect. Still productive, Lady science, you’re so seductive

Peace and stability calms my mind.  
Allows me to work, discovery’s mine.

Leave me be to my own device  
In a world overflowing with sin and vice.

Song 3:

I must admit. There’s flaws in my design.  
Cracks in my foundation that’ll grow overtime. 

You see I’ve had this feeling something isn’t quite right.  
Repressed, ignored, and stifled, I’ve refused to bring to light. 

I must find a solution, find a way I can proceed.  
To keep this ship from sinking "ugh" change is what I need. 

So far only one comes to mind but I strictly forbid it.  
It won't stay under the rug forever. C’mon just admit it.

No, there has to be another way around.  
To preserve my ways, a better resolution can be found.

I simply have to apply myself, ideas I can try  
For an audience validation I can program this AI.

*A fatal error has occurred*

You've got to be kidding me….  
Its just another mechanism to hide from society.

It's clear scientific greatness cannot be confined  
Cause greatness without witness is out of sight out of mind.

What good is data if it's never published, never seen. Without public application what is there to achieve?


End file.
